To Be Together Forever
by dreaming of ravens at night
Summary: Full summary inside. They're back and they find a new girl but what can she do? More importantly, who is she when she doesn't even know her own past? Abe/OC some Abe/Nuala Hellboy/Liz.
1. Prologue

Summary: It's after the golden army (Prof. Broom is alive) and Hellboy and the gang investigate just like every other time but is it like all the others? How does a girl fit in with all the paranormal activity that is Hellboy and the 's with her past that even she doesn't remember? When someone offers to shed light on the mystery, what does she choose? To listen or push them away?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy or any of the characters my strange mind came up with.

_To Be Together Forever_

Chapter 1: Prologue

_Emptiness. That's what I felt as I watched them be taken from me. Their eyes, that once held so much emotion, slowly faded into cloudy orbs. The smell of blood filled my nose but I paid no attention to it. The one at fault for this crime was long gone but he most definitely left his mark. The moon was the only one other than myself that knows what transpired this night._

_I should have felt something. Pain, remorse, revenge, anger, but no I felt nothing. I didn't know what to do, go after this murderer, continue with my life as if nothing happened, or leave. My loved ones were gone and I wasn't strong enough to stop it. So I did the only thing I could, I weeped. I grieved for their loss, my loss, and the loss of the future we could now never have. I cried and cried through the night 'til the sun rose the next day and even then I cried until I had no more tears and sleep took hold of me._

~Darkness reins for its Night Princess

* * *

Okay so how was my Prologue? Yeah it was really short but that's why I posted the second chapter with this one. I did post this one but I took it down so I could finish it and not feel the pressure of completing it each week. But now I dealt with that and it's back up. So I hope you love it (again) and don't forget to review. Authors love it when you review.

please review :p

next: Wild Night


	2. Wild Night

Chapter 2: Wild Night

Sirens where heard in the distance a few blocks ahead from where I was standing. I saw police lights, the fire department, even the PDA of New Jersey. They were investigating an old general store that hadn't been used in years. Cars were covering the front of the building while onlookers were staring a few yards away trying to push pass the caution tape that was lining the parking lot.

I snuck through the alleyway that was separating the small structure from the rest. I hung to the brick wall for a moment, my family heirloom resting against my back, and silently moved up to the backdoor, opening it with a tiny creak as the hinges moved.

I slipped in without making a sound. The inside was covered with cobwebs and dust formed on the counter. The only lights in the compact room came from the police cars shining through the door length windows outside. There was no movement within the confines of the space but a…creature with what looked like green moist skin eating something. A crunching sound could be heard in the dead silence. I warily put my hand on the hilt of my sword, taking a careful step towards the very tall, very hungry looking creature. It stopped eating and turns its head in my direction emitting a low growl in the base of its throat. At this I took out my sword, getting into a fighting stance. He probably saw me as a threat and faced me head on.

"Grag nung shmin nin shun," he said in a guttural voice before lunging at me, sparking adrenaline.

I barely got out of range from the two-inch claws. As soon as his attack ended I swung my sword with accuracy at his heart. It moved just in time for it to pierce his left lung instead. Blood splattered my cheek and stained my sword before it moved back. This freed my weapon from its previous hold. I pulled back and thrust it through its heart, this time killing it almost instantaneous.

I dropped to the ground catching my breath and stare at the blood on floor replaying what had transpired. I returned my sword back into its sheath when I realize there was something on my face. It was cold and sticky. I lifted my hand and recognized it's the blood of the creature I killed. I didn't have any of my blood on me. The scenery was depressing so I moved my head to look out where the police were but now there's something else. A garbage truck. It didn't seem to fit in with the whole crime scene picture but I just brushed it off. I didn't know what police officers' procedures are nor do I care.

I snuck out the way I came and was coming out of the alley when a smell catches my acute nose. It's unfamiliar but not unpleasant. I turned to the direction of the strange scent to find two men walking along the wall keeping to the shadows. They were coming toward me and I had to hide, fast. I quickly ran to the side of the truck where no one can see me and use my skills to jump the eight-foot tall vehicle to land on the top. I laid on my stomach so nobody can spot a stranger on the wrong side of the tape. I watched them take the same route I took to get inside the store. It doesn't take more than five minutes for them to come out and talk to an older looking man who was waiting for them in the dark alley. They seemed to be arguing about something but they are too far away for me to pick up anything. They stop their discussion to go back into the vehicle I was currently hiding on top of. It backed out of the crowd and goes onto the empty street heading for some unknown destination.

It suddenly turned right and my hand lost its grip. I fell onto the side of the truck making a thud as I hit it. I quickly pulled myself up hoping it didn't give them notice they have a hitchhiker on board. Unfortunately my luck ran out at that moment. A shot was fired next to my head coming from inside. I had to think of something quick to stop them from shooting; make them think whatever they hit was dead. This reminded me of the blood on my cheek and sword. I hastily drew my sword and took out a piece of cloth from my pocket, nearly slipping off again, as two more shots went through the metal. I wiped it clean and placed the cloth over the hole where the bullet went through. I think it worked because the shooting stopped. It's ten more minutes until the car stopped in front of an iron gate. It slowly opened to let the large vehicle inside to a huge courtyard.

Now I had to find my way out of here before I got in serious trouble. The garbage truck stopped and I slid down to make a break for it. At least, I tried. Someone grabbed my shirt from behind and slammed me down to the ground knocking the wind out of me and my vision started to blur. I blacked out after that.

I woke up to a blinding light causing me to blink a few times until my eyesight adjusts. It was then I realized I was in a white room with nothing but the bed I was sitting on and a chair a man was currently occupying.

He looked quite old with his white hair and glasses. His skin appeared to be made of parchment and had a few scars. He did seem kind though.

"Hello," he said cautiously making me avert my attention to him. I just sit where I am.

"My name is Prof. Broom and I work for the Bureau for Paranormal Investigation and Defense. What is your name miss," he continued with a kind voice.

I sit up crossing my legs not responding to him.

"Can you speak?"

I nod my head.

I remember that day. Ever since that incident I couldn't speak. Rather I never wanted to. I was too scared to utter a sound. That was also the day I was left to fend for myself. For a whole year and a half I wandered New Jersey looking for places to get a job or ones that sold inexpensive food. It wasn't a great life but I was thankful for everything that came my way. Now it's all going to end here with this man who worked for some agency. He started talking again bringing me back to the situation; I'm a captured kid who was hitchhiking on their car.

"Why do you not talk? Do you not wish to?"

I slowly nod my head again making sure it's okay to trust him.

"Well that's alright. We'll just have to work around that," he said as he flashed me an honest grin.

Another scene played in my mind. It was me attempting to go to school after the incident and learn sign language but the teachers thought it was just do to trauma and shock that I couldn't speak and would get over it soon and didn't bother teaching me. It didn't help the others harassed me about being an orphan now.

"I shall have Abe come in and he can meet you. Then we'll see what to do from there."

After he said that he got up and left. This gave me time to assess my situation. I am in a room with white walls, one door, a bed, and the chair Prof. Broom sat in. I sat there looking at the room over and over again. By the third time I looked it over the door opens to reveal Prof. Broom and a…man, I think, with blue skin, dark blue stripes, webbed hands, and I think he had gills on his neck. I saw his features but I couldn't stop looking at him, at least I assume it was a male. He wore a pair of waterproof shorts. When he walked in the room my mind automatically put mental walls around me and my body went hard. My senses increased to their full potential so I could be ready for anything that happens; something was different about this guy other than his off skin tone.

"Hello," he said with a voice so smooth I felt like smiling at him just as a dope would do but I don't. I just sit there not responding again. "You cannot talk." He said it as a statement than a question.

I hesitate before answering with my usual reply.

"I see, I am Abraham Sapien. May I see your hand," he asks while he holds out his webbed one. I hold mine close to my chest and tighten my arm until it becomes stiff. I didn't want him to get near me.

"It's alright I just want to know who you are," he said while he inched forward. I scoot farther away. He goes back to where he was standing when the door slammed open and a tall…red…man stepped in and yelled so loud I had to plug my ears by tightening them.

"Hey father, I found this sword in the weapons room. Think I can use it?" he then started to swing a sword in his left hand and I recognized it immediately, that was my sword and judging the way he swung it around in the air he was a very poor swordsman. It looked as if he was going to break it in two. It's my sword, my family's heirloom, and I couldn't let some jerk take it from me.

I withdrew my hand and walked right up to him. I had to crane my neck to stare at his face. He had two stumps on his forehead and a samurai hairstyle. A trench coat covered a black shirt that he wears.

"What do ya want shrimp," he ask with an impatient and irritated tone that reminds me of a five year old. I point to my sword then myself to make him understand it's my sword, not his toy that he can mess up without caring. "Wha-? Oh, you think this is yours," he spoke in a mocking way.

I don't think after this, all I do is act. I'm barely aware of my hand flexing back, fingers curl into a fist, and I hit him right in the face. He stumbles backwards from the impact. I barely saw his face full of bewilderment before I was hitting him over and over. Unfortunately I keep missing after that first strike. He starts charging at me forcing me back. I wasn't aware of the position I was in until I bump into someone and their hand is placed on my shoulder to refrain me from lashing back at him.

I look up to see Abraham with concern in his large eyes. For some reason this calms me down enough to stop me from charging at the red guy, though his hand never leaves my shoulder after I relax.

"I see we have someone who can put up with Hellboy here," Prof. Broom said, bringing my attention to him. "This is my son, Hellboy. Pardon his behavior."

I smirked at his childish behavior. At the talk of the big guy he stormed over to where we were a few feet away.

"So who is this kid? Who does she think she is, coming in here uninvited," he asked while pointing a finger at me. At this point I could only stand there with a defiant appearance.

"Actually Red, the Professor invited her here," Abraham said in a voice that says he is very intelligent.

I was fully alert now at this new information. Why would someone want me here? I saw the red man stare at his 'father' with confusion across his face. We were both eager to learn more as to why I was here at this point.

"It seems the one you were shooting at was her who apparently has Fexin blood," Prof. Broom stated. "At least from the sample we got from the blood that was on her shirt. Now, I do not think that is the case. I recall that when we arrived at the building the Fexin was gone and traces of a battle were left. Then we find a young woman stained in blood with a sword, and yes, the sword you are holding is hers."

I smiled at this statement. I looked at the man standing in front of me and waited for him to give back my sword. He grumbled some choice words but did not consent to it.

"I doubt she knows how to use it," he muttered after that.

"It is in fact hers." He pauses a moment before saying, "I must leave for a moment. Abraham, would you be kind as to stay here so these two don't kill each other while I am gone. I'm sure you caught that conversation," he said and left to go wherever he needed to.

When he left, Abraham released me of his grip and I went to sit on the bed while the other guy took the chair. We didn't have much to do so we settled on a staring contest. Prof. Broom came back after some time.

"Sorry I had to leave, I had to see to some paperwork that had to be dealt with right away. Hellboy, would you be so kind as to give the woman her sword back."

"I didn't want it anyway. Dumb piece of junk," he mumbled. He begrudgingly returns the sword in my care.

I was about to mouth something sarcastic about it not being a piece of junk when the Prof. cut in.

"I have yet to ask what your name is," the Prof. said in a gentleman-kind-of tone.

'Jasmine' I mouthed.

"Jasmine is a beautiful name. Now why don't you go with Abe here and get yourself settled while we discuss your future."

I followed Abraham out, taking a quick glance at the man.

We went down many hallways that looked the same until we pasted two giant, gold doors. I wanted to see what was in that room but I didn't want to get lost in all these hallways. We stopped in front of a door that was slightly ajar. Abe reached out with a webbed hand and gently pushed it open for me.

The room was slightly small but better than what I'd been using for the past month. The queen sized bed had red covers with matching sheets to the left. A bookcase was near the foot of the bed full of books I had never seen before against the wall. A closet was next to the bathroom on the other end of the room and a painting filled the space in between the bed and closet.

Abraham left after a short good bye to leave me to my thoughts. I took a shower, relishing in the soothing warmth, to calm my nerves from what happened earlier this evening. When I was done I climbed into bed to fall asleep, not caring that my clothes were dirty and I just washed myself clean.

I was about to drift off into sleep when a thought occurred to me, '_If there's Abe and Hellboy then are there others like them? I've seen my fair share of toothfairies, fairies, goblins, and others but I've never seen others like _them_._' My curiosity peaked and I got up to walk around hoping to find the Prof. or Abraham. I didn't have to walk too far to find someone walking toward my direction. When he was close enough I asked, 'Are there other creatures in this place?'

"Yeah there's a new one in the cell you where held in I think," he said bluntly.

I quickly and quietly walked to the room I first woke up in, making sure not to have anyone spot me. Silently, I opened the door to meet darkness. I didn't hear anything. I was about to close the door when he showed up out of nowhere. I just looked at him but it caused me to smile anyway. He had green skin that looked like parchment but didn't have eyes, just indentions where they would be. Then he started to snarl for an unknown reason. His stare was looking past me. I followed his gaze to a man standing a few feet away from where we were. It was a man. Ha was holding a gun aimed at me.

"Y-you st-stay back, y-you here," he tried to speak with authority but it came out in stutters.

The creature took a step closer to me and put a protective hand in front of me to shield me from the aim of the gun. At this reaction, he fired a bullet out of fear. It hit around our feet. The sound the gun made when it fired reverberated off the metal walls and echoed a long distance. It hurt my sharp ears and I had to cover them from most of the piercing noise. I looked to see he was hurting too. He charged at the man with the weapon and swung at his head. The man reacted to this and fired another shot. The tall beast instantly fell to the floor with a hard thud. I knew he was dead but my mind couldn't process what happened so I just stood there with my head low. I didn't cry, I never cried when someone else was there and I wasn't about to start now; so my sadness transformed into hate towards this creature who calls himself a man. He shot my only friend I had in this place I'm supposed to now call home because I have nowhere else to go!

I heard footsteps come down the hall where I was but I didn't look up. If I did I might have a desire to kill that man. I heard them talking though couldn't make out what they were saying. Then a hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked up to see Abraham with sympathy in his eyes. I almost broke down into fits of tears at the tenderness he showed me, almost; I still kept my composure and had my walls up but not as defensive as normal. I heard the Prof.'s voice causing my head to snap in his direction.

"Abraham would you please take her to her room, we need to discuss what happened," he said in a calming tone. At this, my head fell back down at recalling what happened to the creature.

Abraham gently nudged me forward but I wouldn't move. My hands balled up to fists and I slowly lifted my head up again to see the Professor clearly.

'No, I'm not goin'. It's his fault he's …dead' I choked on that word. 'He was just protecting me from the gun he had pointed at me. I saw everything, he got scared when he moved in front of me and fired a shot at our feet. It hurt us in the ears and he charged forward. He fired again…' I couldn't continue though I knew they could figure out what happened next. I began to shake and my vision was starting to blur.

I felt Abraham's hand leave me and I was given a shot. I knew what it was for and I didn't want to go to sleep. I wanted to stay at my friend's side and get back at that…man. I don't cuss; I never found it fitting even when I'm enraged. I knew it was useless but I shook my head to try and rid my mind of the numbness it felt. _Why did it protect me? _In seconds I fell asleep.

I woke up in my bed with a slight headache from crying in my sleep. I held one of my hands to my face to put pressure in between my eyes so I could focus through the pain. All I could dream about was that creature dying in front of my eyes and that vile man cackling at his victory. I suddenly became aware of someone else in my room. I froze and slowly studied their signature energy, something I taught myself when I was little and knew _normal_ people couldn't do that. I relaxed when I found out it was Abraham and turned to face him, but I didn't lower my mental defenses. He was sitting in a chair next to my bed with that same concern in his eyes. I pulled my knees up to my chest and folded my arms around them so I sat up in a ball. I felt most secure and comfortable in this position. I laid my head on my knees, still facing him. I still felt sleepy from the drug they injected.

"Do you feel well," he asked with hesitation.

I turned my head slightly so my face was concealed from him. I didn't want to answer, it hurt too much. At this response he got up and sat on my bed next to me, I could feel his gaze never leaving me when he did this. I could see out of the corner of my eye him slowly reaching out to me and wrapping his arms around my small frame compared to his. He stayed like this, not moving, not talking. I started to cry, I was never one to cry so it felt awkward when he wiped away my tears with his thumb. I stayed still, afraid I might slip up and break down. I eventually fell asleep in his arms.

~Darkness reins for its Night Princess

* * *

So how was that? By the way I recomend you go read my friends stories: Kit-Pocket and xxShiomi-chanxx if you like Phantom, Alice, Sweeney Todd, and others.

please review :p

next: Speak


	3. Speak

Chapter 3: Speak

I woke up to see a pair of folded clothes on the bed next to me. I sat up into a sitting position with my legs crossed and held up the shirt to examine it. It was blue t-shirt with a FOX logo over the left side of the chest with black sport shorts to go with it. I quickly dressed and went into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

I saw it already had a toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, a brush, and feminine things for later use. I didn't want to think about how they got this in here while I was sleeping so I brushed it off and went to brushing my teeth.

I came out after I was satisfied with my hygiene and walked out of my room. I started to roam out of curiosity. There were vases and other old artifacts decorating the halls. I was staring at a certain vase when someone came up to me with a cart full of food.

"Hello, would you like some breakfast," he asked.

I nodded my head. He gave me a bowl with frosted flakes and poured milk for me. Then he gave me a nod and left me to eat by myself. I began walking at my leisure and ate. I took a right randomly and was facing a large gold door with carvings of intricate designs of something I couldn't make out.

I pushed it open, it was lighter than I expected, and I immediately saw shelves full of books as tall as the height of the room, which was very high because it had a second floor that stretched about a quarter of the way out. A tank was to the right side of the room with stands in front of the windows, one open book rested on each of the four stands. A plush chair and small couch was in the middle of the room. Spiral stairs were in the back next to a statue of a woman. I sat on the chair and finished my cereal. I placed it on the coffee table in front of me. I rose to look at the books on the walls that covered just about every inch of it. I saw a blue book with fancy writing on it saying _Collections of Edgar Allen Poe_. I took it out carefully and was about to open a page when someone spoke.

"Hello Jasmine," he said.

It made me literally jump and I dropped the book I had having it land on my foot, spine down. I would have yelled if I weren't for the fact I couldn't speak. I hopped up and down hoping that somehow it would help ease the pain. I stopped my antics to look at where the sound emitted from and all there was, was the empty tank. At least what I thought was empty was where Abraham was swimming. My shields went up immediately.

"I am terribly sorry if I scared you," he said apologetically.

'No it's okay, I'm sorry I took without asking' I managed to get out through the throbbing of my foot.

"No, no it is quite alright this is your home now and you can borrow all you want," he insisted. "Can you turn the pages please," he said while gesturing towards the four books on the stands. I picked up the book I had dropped and walked over in front of him.

'You read all of these at the same time,' I mouthed with surprise. I was impressed. I walked up the step and turned each thin page for him.

"Four books at once every day. You enjoy reading," he inquired. I looked down at the book and felt a bit embarrassed for reasons I didn't know. I slowly nodded. I was never one to express myself to others or let anyone actually get to know me; it just wasn't me. 'Can I sit next to you,' I asked slowly. He gestured for me to sit next to the window. The room became silent except for the occasional turning of pages.

I got to about page ten when the doors opened to reveal Hellboy. He saw me and walked back out, closing the door after him.

I didn't react to how he behaved towards me. Actually I didn't care. I went back to reading like nothing happened. I'm guessing Abraham saw this exchange because I heard him getting out and climb down a ladder that rested against the tank. I would have expected him to follow how everyone else treated me like the people at my school used to do since Hellboy reminded me I don't belong here. Instead he walked up to me with his long stride and glanced at what I was reading.

"Interesting, I did not notice what book you had. You like Edgar Allen Poe," he inquired.

I nodded my head. 'I mostly like to learn about things I find intriguing or out of the ordinary. So I practically go looking for trouble if you put it that way.'

"It seems we have much in common," he said while taking a seat on the step that was adjacent to where I was sitting.

I raised an eyebrow at his response.

"I meant you like to learn," he said, quickly backtracking. I smiled at this for some reason.

We continued to talk for what seemed like hours and it probably was. I didn't realize how close we were. I think we even missed lunch…and maybe even dinner. I was about to reply to his statement when an alarm went off and the room was glowing red. It was so deafening I had to cover my ears and eyes for a moment. When I opened them I saw Abraham with and hand, palm up, and waited for me to take it.

I placed the book beside me and slowly reached out and took in the safety of my own. I asked, 'What's goin' on?'

"We're being called on a mission," he said while bringing me out of the library and down the hall to a room with a clear door allowing me to see a long table with office chairs lined up next to it.

He took a seat toward the front and gestured for me to take a place nearby him. I sat down quietly to see what happens next. As soon as I sat down the door opened to let in a woman with a suit similar to what Abraham wore when I first saw him flanked by Hellboy. They sat down and Manny and other men I didn't know came in. The alarm was turned off when everyone sat down and Manny pushed a red button on the wall. Immediately, they dropped files onto the desk to have the team observe what the situation was. Everyone but me took a paper to start examining them. I didn't know what to do.

"It seems a troll was terrorizing downtown Manhattan and slipped in the sewers," Abraham stated from his piece of information.

"And it did some pretty good damage," Hellboy said as he slid the pictures of the crime scene. We all leaned over to examine them. It did do a lot of damage. It crushed three cars, took out two street lights, bent a bicycle, and made a giant dent in the road.

"It was also seen by about three civilian," one of the men said. He had black, thin hair and had a face that meant he could be serious, but can also be fun at times.

"Le's go get us a troll," Hellboy said with an accent while getting up to leave. He took out his Samaritan to check the bullets and closed it with one swift movement of his hand.

Everyone got up and I quickly followed them out the door. We went down a ramp that could fit two cars going the opposite way. The men separated to move carts of equipment into the large garbage truck. It only took them a few minutes to get everything they needed into the truck and we went in afterwards. There wasn't room in the front so I had to sit in the back with all the tools they use, Abraham, and Hellboy.

There wasn't much conversation between us. Only the often arguing in between the two men about what they should do or someone was looking for something they lost in the clutter, and would argue with the other about it not being there when it was; it was something I was use to so I just tuned it out. The ride was an hour away so this lasted quite a long time.

When we arrived I stepped out and stretched my cramped and sore limps from sitting for so long. I took one whiff and nearly knocked myself out from the foul smell. I followed the scent to a pothole with the lid off and cautious tape lining it.

I knew we had to go down, I just knew it, I was sure we had to. The men were getting the equipment out so I took a look at the surroundings. The first thing I noticed was there were no spectators around. This confused me. The last case they went to there were people around. And like in the photos there were cars that were trashed and a street lamp that was bent to a large extent and flickering. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Abraham. I don't know why, but whenever he touched me like that, gentle, I always feel safe. When he spoke he brought me out of my daze.

"Do not worry I will protect you," he said in the kindest voice I had ever heard. He looked back before turning to me. "It's time to go."

We walked over to the hole and waited our turn to go down. It was my turn next and I was freaked out. Going down a dark, smelling sewer went against my nature. I took a deep breath and slowly descended the stairs.

I dropped down about a foot from where the ladder stopped to the ground. It was dark and smelled so foul. I could hear water rushing on my left and pipes leaking from behind me. Half of the team was discussing what to do while the other half was climbing down to where we were. When we all got down, we walked in silence down one of the tunnels. The only sounds were our feet hitting the concrete and the dripping of water from a leaky pipe every once in a while.

It wasn't long until I could feel the atmosphere change from a suffocating silence to an eerie feeling that made my skin crawl and caused a spike in my senses. Then I could hear a sound; a low, deep, rumbling sound like someone growling in their throat. It was at this point I saw a large silhouette hunched over in our way. It must have sensed our presence because it turned around and growled threatening at us in a louder voice. The men around me reacted to this and held up their guns to face off at the creature but didn't move from where they were. Then Hellboy brushed past all of us to confront the beast.

"So we c'n do this the hard way er the easy way," he said while stretching his right stone wrist. Is gave a scream and charged at him head on crashing into the demon. They began to tussle it out, but I could tell already that Hellboy was at a disadvantage; the fight being taken into the water. The troll was getting irritated, I could see it in its tiny black bead, and it started to expand its body to give his height a more of an advantage. As soon as it grew it took Hellboy's head in one of his fat hands and shoved it in the water. It withdrew its hand, but he didn't resurface.

When Liz saw that Hellboy wasn't coming up for air she became enraged at the creature, I could feel it radiating off of her yet there was something strange. There was a flickering glow behind me where Liz was standing but I knew she didn't have a candle, none of us did. I turned to be hit with heat and a bright light it her from looking after seeing in the darkness. When my eyes adjusted I saw flames licking at her skin and clothes. It didn't burn her or her clothes. I would have thought it was an illusion if it weren't for the fact that the cement underneath was melting like a candle after being lit for hours.

Everyone stepped out of her way afraid to get burned form the burning flames. When she stepped in front of the large being, its attention was focused on her. I was busy watching to see what she would next when someone pulled me backwards causing me to almost trip over my own feet. The men formed a line of defense when I was out of Liz's firing range and they all pulled out guns, firing at the thing. In unison, Liz shot a torrent of flames at it. This angered it more and it lashed out, grabbing Liz and knocking the other agents aside like they were nothing. I barely had time to duck and because of my small size it was easy to avoid the hit.

I looked back to see Abraham standing up and run to aid Liz. It tried to backhand him but he dodged in time; though, he didn't move fast enough to evade the hand that reached out and grabbed him just as its twin did to Liz. The creature began to squeeze Liz and Abraham tightly; I didn't think it would until they were dead. Liz started screaming at the top of her lungs echoing of the metal walls and sending me pain in my ears and a shiver down my spine like when someone scratches a chalkboard with their nails. Though what caused me more pain was the fact Abraham was in trouble and hurting more than me.

I knew I had to take action now! I didn't care if I'm killed. All that mattered was saving my friends and showing that thing I didn't like to be looked past.

I ran past the men on the ground ignoring their warnings and shouts to stay away. It didn't matter now. Besides, if they thought I couldn't handle this, why did they bring with them? I stopped in front of the thing aware of every movement it made in case it decided to strike out at me and let my rage build. It raised its hand to ready for an attack when I saw a movement flicker out of the corner of my eye. I knew who it was; the only one with red skin and a sharp tongue, besides me, Hellboy. Then I felt something collide with me head sending me flying over to the wall to the sewer. My head hit the wall with a sickening thud and I was disoriented for a second, but I felt weird. Strange. It was almost like I was another person. A stronger, faster, more agile person. I felt this almost on an unconscious level. And then a voice that beckoned to me.

_Do you want to save your friends _it asked.

_Yes._

_Why?_

_I care for them._

_Why?_

_I don't know._

_Do you love them?_

_Yes._

_Do you want to protect them?_

_Yes._

I sudden felt unsteady and everything went dark, but my unusual senses knew I was still standing and fighting the troll, without my sword.

"Noooo! Don't you _dare_ lay another finger on them."

I heard someone talking, threatening, but I didn't recognize there voice; it sounded like but I was the one speaking. After that I was only aware of a frenzy of fists and kicks. I could feel the blows but it didn't faze me in the least. Then, everything stopped and I lost what consciousness I had and was only aware of darkness.

I woke up to the lights from inside the truck. I felt as if I had slept for days and yet I still had fuzz in my head I get whenever I'm really drowsy. I realized I was propped against the side of a counter.

I looked ahead of me to see Hellboy leaning against the other counter with a cut on his head just below his left horn and I could see his left wrist was swollen. He was looking over his Samaritan when his head looked up to me. I didn't feel like being kind at the moment so I just stared, waiting for him to back down. I don't think he was in the mood for a stare off because he just returned to tending to his gun. I moved my attention to the right where Abraham was looking over some papers. I saw he was also slightly injured. There was a purple-ish mark on his left cheek bone along with two cuts that ran along the side of his face and above his right eye. He looked up and I thought I saw his eyes brighten up.

"It seems you woke up. Do you feel better, you must have used massive amounts of energy for you to become unconscious," he said.

I nodded my head. In truth I didn't remember what happened. I could only recall when I saw the creature up until Liz and Abraham were captured in its grasp, then nothing. I didn't even know what he was talking about; I thought Hellboy took care of the troll not me.

"I'm sorry *cough* I don't know wha-" I started to say when realization hit me so hard it might have knocked me down if I wasn't already sitting. It sounded a bit hoarse but it was there. I had a voice again! I had the courage to speak.

~Darkness reins for its Night Princess

* * *

What's up my readers? I hope that life's treating you well or at least it's not sucking. So yeah that's Chapter 3 and I do so hope you love it.

please review :p

next: Normal Day


	4. Normal Day

Chapter 4: Normal Day

"What *cough* is going on" I ask while trying to clear my throat from the harsh sound.

"You don't remember," Abraham asked sounding deeply concerned. I couldn't see his reaction, my head was looking down at the ground trying to compose itself. I shook my head too confused to answer verbally. A wave of exhaustion washed over me for what couldn't have been more than a few seconds making lose my defenses and my eyes lost focus. I could feel my head nodding from its own weight.

"You are tired, rest," Abraham said.

I didn't know how _he_ knew I felt spent but I didn't care. I rested my head against the side of the counter and immediately fell into my dream world.

_I could feel someone carrying my somewhere. I could hear the steady beat of their heart and the soft sound of their breathing. I could tell they had a build body; not a lot but not wimpy either. Their skin was somewhat cool, yet it made me feel warm inside. The pleasant feeling caused me to automatically curl into the warmth and emit a small sigh. Whoever they were, I didn't want them to let me go. I could stay like this forever. When I shifted my weight they slightly moved their arms to accommodate to the change. Then like a switch of a light turning on, I woke up._

I didn't know why I was in Abraham's arms being carried like a child down the hall, but for some reason I liked it. I brought myself back to reality and quickly remembered who was carrying me throwing up my walls of defense, shifting into my protective self.

"Umm…could you let me down please," I asked trying to sound embarrassed. I mean, that's what most people do when they find themselves in the arms of someone, right? Not a person who demanded to be let down and be rude.

"Oh yes sorry," he said while letting me down. "You know, you don't have to pretend around me."

"What," I asked.

"You do not have to act different around me," he responded.

"Well…it's just," I said, rubbing my neck while I try to think of the right words to say, "I uh… I always had to hide my real self in front of others. I never _truly_ trusted someone, not even let them in, you know get to know me," my voice still sounding foreign to me. "I'm gonna to go get some rest, I'll see ya later. Good bye Abraham."

I walked back to my room vaguely aware of my surroundings. I couldn't stop thinking about the resent events. I was dreaming I heard a voice in my head and kicked the trolls butt, but was it a dream? I kept rerunning my dream through my mind as I got into my room and changed my clothes, a red tank-top and a pair of navy blue sweat pants. I climbed into bed closing my eyes to get ready to sleep, but it never came. I was too wired up from the mission even though it was 4:00 in the morning. I decided to go to the library to see if reading a bit would make me tired.

I slipped out of my room quiet as a cat stalking its prey before the pounce. I didn't know if there was a curfew or something and didn't feel like getting caught just because I couldn't sleep. I walked down the halls without making a sound with each step of my foot. On occasions I would see someone leisurely walking down the same hall as me and then I would act as if I had every right to be there to avoid suspicion. When I stood in front of the massive gold doors I couldn't help but stare at it again for a moment. I silently opened it to see no one inside. I thanked whoever was watching over me at the moment in my mind and proceeded to search one of the bookcases for anything that caught my eye. I eventually settled with _Diverse Lands of the Fair Folk_. Its faded green cover and yellow pages made me want to see why the Bureau wanted an old book like this.

I spun around on my heels out of reflex as if was as normal turning around like normal did since I've been doing that my whole life. I saw where I sat with Abraham and went to sit over there. I sat in a comfortable position with my back propped against the glass and my legs stretched out in front me.

I don't know how far I got when everything was getting out of focus and I fell asleep.

_I couldn't see anything but I could hear things. I knew I was in a dream; I was always able to be aware of that .Someone was talking but it sounded muffled as if they were in another room. Then I heard a door opening. Two people were arguing by the shouts and protests. Wait, they just suddenly stopped. I could feel someone getting closer to me. I try to run by my limbs are stuck in the same place as my waking body. Then I feel strong arms lift me up but they're not the same as the other ones that held me before, not Abraham's. They were stronger, more built. The person said something and walked somewhere and set me down on something soft. I curled up and went into my dream world where there was no shouting or strange people picking me up._

I woke up in the library. I didn't know why I was in here. I looked over to see a green book on the end table and then I remembered. I came in here last night because I couldn't sleep. I fell asleep near the tank; then someone carried me here. I picked up the book and placed it back where I found it amongst the many others on the shelves. I looked over to observe the tank across the room and saw it was empty. I wondered where he went but brushed it off. I mean it wasn't my business to know where he was all the time. I walked out of the library and roamed around just to occupy my time. I saw many doors that led to some place that either was a meeting room or a room that I wasn't allowed in. I saw about a dozen of these rooms until there was one Prof. Broom was in along with the troll from the sewers, Manning, and Abraham. They were all examining something about the creature because they kept looking at it while they talked. It didn't seem important until they started talking about me.

"She couldn't have…"Manning said.

"…but she did…" Abraham interjected.

"I know but…" He continued to babble.

"…some other time…" Broom stated to end the discussion. They dispersed after that.

I quickly backed away to not be seen and slipped out to the elevator. I needed some time to think and a walk might do me some good. The platform rose and filled the hole of the first floor of the building concealing what lay beneath. An old man stared at me with uncertainty in his eyes but he didn't say anything, just watched. I walked through the doors, past the gates, and down a street out of random. After some time I saw a book store and decided to waste my time in there. I walked in to be greeted by the smell of coffee from the café that resided in the center of the store. I look for the teen's section and pulled out a book titled _Dragon's Song_. I found one of the reading areas and sat on a soft chair. I was wary of keeping the price tag covered especially when a worker came by. I got about half way through when someone took it out of my hands forcefully.

"What do you think you're doing," he asked suspiciously.

"Reading," I responded with no inclination that I'm doing something wrong.

He scanned the book then showed the price tag to me.

"Get out and don't come back or pay for it and leave." He shoved the book at me.

I grumbled under my breath about him being a selfish jerk and him having a fat head with other things as I walked up to the counter to pay for the book. I took out my savings and spend almost all of it on the stupid book. I walked out with a sour taste in my mouth. I somehow made it back to the Bureau since I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. I walked onto the square that held the company's logo and waited for it to descend.

When I stopped at the lowest floor I saw an agent with four bowl's of chili on one of the carts they used for all kinds of purposes.

"Who's food is that?"

"It's Red's, he tends to eat a lot," he responded. I looked at him questioningly wondering who this 'Red' he was referring to.

"Hellboy," he restated.

I just looked at him with a smile before leaving for the kitchen on the second floor. I got the clam chowder and walked strait to my room. Putting the book on my nightstand, I pulled out the money I had left from buying the stupid thing. Five dollars, I sighed. I pushed the thought out of my mind and eat my chowder in peace. I finished it and set it on the stand while taking the book into my hands to finish reading. I was just about to finish a chapter when a bang was heard around the room. The sound had the room shaking and the lights flickered for a moment. Slowly I get up, setting my book on the bed, and walked out of my room to see where the noise emitted from. I smelled something burning to my left so I followed it to see a huge hole in the wall. Through the smoke I saw Red and Liz on fire fighting. I watched from afar, quite enjoyed what was happening in front of my eyes. Suddenly someone put a hand on my shoulder. My walls were put up and I whip around to see Abraham.

"Hi," I say.

"Hello Jasmine," he answered back.

"So do they do this every day," I asked sarcastically.

"In retrospect, they sometimes do this more than once a say," he responses.

Just as he finished his sentence the alarm went off making the room light up in red. The two others didn't seem to notice. I turned to Abraham to see no emotion portraying the situation.

"You might want to cover your ears for this," I warn him.

"Actually I do not have ears, I have sensory receptors," he stated.

"Well you might want to cover them." He complied but not without a questioning look.

I yelled at the two, "Hey are we just going to stand here er are we gonna get movin?"

The two stopped long enough to listen to me shout at them and walk out of the room. The problem was that they picked up where they left off as soon as they started walking. I trailed after them, shaking my head in disbelief; Abraham walking behind me. We went directly to the hangers to see Manning talking with a 'man'.

He had a glass dome for a head with white smoke swirling around within it. The smoke was trapped within the metal suit. He didn't seem like the type to slack off.

We all board and sat around a makeshift table composed of crates. I sat between Liz and an agent. Then Manning addressed us on the situation.

"Prof. Krauss was off leave but has returned and will be in charge of this mission. So onto business…"

I didn't hear the rest of what Manning said. I was too busy staring at Prof. Krauss. I leaned over to Liz.

"Who is that," I asked pointing to Krauss.

"Oh, that's Prof. Krauss. He's a medium specialist and one of the best agents in his division." I sat up straight and continued to stare at him. '_I guess this is a normal day for them_' I thought as the plane landed at our destination.

~Darkness reins for its Night Princess

* * *

Hey everyone, I hope you liked another chapter from me. Yes it was short but it was necessary to put this in here. Remember I have another story, The Best Gift for the Special Day. I do hope to write on other subjects but maybe a few reviews will encourage me to post them.

please review :p

next: Kisa


	5. Kisa

Hey everyone! Yeah it's been awhile since I've updated but the good news is school's almost out and then I'll have more time to write! Yay for the end of school! And for a heads up I might be writing two other stories, though I don't know when I'll be putting them up. But anyway, one is for Inuyasha and stars my own character with Sesshoumaru (Fluffy, Sesshy, Sesh, Lord Fluffy, Lord of the Western Lands...whatever you want to call him). And the other if for those who are a Mortal Instruments fan. It stars another OC and Magnus Bane (if he was straight, likes girls, however you want to state it). So stay tuned and you'll get more sneek peeks.

* * *

Chapter 5: Kisa

I couldn't believe a week had gone by. I was pretty used to how things were around here now. I was reading a book on the nature of demons when I heard someone talking outside of the library. I got up and carefully opened them. I saw no one so I leaned against the wall to the closest corner. I was surprised to hear Red and Abraham arguing over something. I was about to leave when I heard one of them say my name, now I was interested. I moved back to my spot and listened intently.

"You have ter tell her," Red said.

"I don't think she should know," Abe responded.

"Well does she know 'bout the troll?" Abraham didn't react.

He finally said, "She thinks you killed it."

Hellboy shouted, "Arg, you need to tell her…today!"

His footsteps echoed as he left. I didn't want to be caught spying so I slipped back into the library and ran over to where the chair that my book resided on. I quickly got into a position to where it looked like I was reading. The door opened as soon as I got situated. I felt his eyes lock onto me and heard him walk across the room with his long stride. He stopped in front of me not doing anything for the longest time. He finally spoke.

"Hello Jasmine," he tries to make small conversation.

"Hi Abraham," I response calmly.

"I…ah…have something to…to tell you," he struggled with his words. I look at him expectantly, wanting him to continue. "When we faced the troll back in the sewers there was something about it. It had a note, a written message engraved on its bones. In one way or another it was addressed to…you."

My head was spinning and my vision was beginning to fade: blacking out around the edges. I stared at the floor to steady myself and avoid Abraham's gaze.

"Also, it was you who took the troll down, not Red," he said slow and steady. I was dumbfounded.

"I…I don't understand. I couldn't have been the one."

"It's true-" he started to say but Liz was coming down the hall cutting him off.

"Hey guys there's someone here you might want to see." She left before either of us could ask anything. We followed her at a slower pace toward where the elevator was still confused. We arrive and I saw two very pale figures standing next to each other. One a man and the other a female. They observed their surroundings with feline-like movements. They were dressed like royalty. The woman stopped in my direction and smiled. I sensed Abraham also stopped behind me and runs up to hug this woman. I moved my gaze to the man next to her; I noticed him tense up at the contact.

"I cannot believe you are alive," Abraham exclaimed.

"Yes it is a wonder," she said timidly, averting his eyes. He was too caught up in the moment to take notice, but something was off. She's hiding something.

"This," Abraham spoke to me, "is Princess Nuala. She and her brother, Prince Nuada," gesturing to each in turn, "died in a battle over the Golden Army, but somehow they have returned," he explained.

"Hello," she talked down to me.

Though it's not entirely her fault, me being only five feet. I nodded in response. I see she thinks this is peculiar from the way she looked at me that moment.

"Give me your hand," she said.

I tensed up and remember Abraham saying the same thing when _we_ first meet. I looked toward him for comfort. He just waited patiently for me to consent to Nuala's request. I folded my arms behind my back and hung my head.

I hear Nuada yell, "Dare you show no respect for my sister!"

I cringed from his forcefulness. When he stopped I lifted my head to look defiantly up at him.

"You humans are all alike," he said as he spat out the word 'human'. "You show no respect for others."

At this I balled up my hand, quickly drew it back, and trust it forward. Unfortunately he was ready for me and blocked it with ease it seemed. I was ready to counter his attack when Abraham shouted.

"Stop!"

We both freeze simultaneously mere inches from each other. I dropped my stance and walked away without glancing back. I could hear Hellboy and Nuada screaming at each other but I just ignored them. I went to my room and laid on the bed, face down. I lifted my head up to see the book I bought earlier that day, but I didn't feel like reading. I attempted to sleep to avoid trying to answer all the questions in my head.

I woke up to the blaring alarm going off in my room. I quickly got up and went to the library but nobody's there. I headed for the meeting room we usually use, close to where we keep the plane for far missions. Sure enough Abe was there with Nuala. I wanted to stay far from them, mostly her, so I chose to lean against the wall. The rest of the team came in with Red screaming his lungs out at Manning. Anyone could tell they were arguing over who was leading the mission this time. And of course Manning won and Hellboy sat next to Liz grumbling. Nuada came in after everything simmered down.

"So it sounds like the same thing has been going on only this time it's an elf. Started trashing a museum, took one of the swords, and left into the streets of Virginia," Manning told us. "We need to leave now and we'll continue the briefing on the way."

Everyone got up and left to get on the plane. Everyone but me sat at the makeshift table. I moved off to the side a bit but close enough to listen in. The plane took off and the briefing started up again.

"As I said, we need to get this guy and see if he's part of the puzzle."

They looked over the papers as I tried to control my thoughts and keeping up my barriers. The intercom came on to announce some turbulence and recommended sitting while experiencing it. I continued to stand. The plane ran into a bump and I landed on my butt ungracefully. I walked over to the side of the plane as another bump comes. I'm used to it by now so I keep on walking as if it's flat ground. I sat on the side, sitting with my knees to my chest and arms around my legs. I began to drift off but stayed attentive enough to be aware of things (overall I'm reverting back to my old self, isolating and trusting very few or nobody at all). I heard shuffling about half an hour later and chairs being scooted across the metal floor. The plane descended and landed on the roof of the museum.

I felt Abe starring at me asking, "Should we wake her?"

He turned away from me and I decided to get up at that moment.

"There is no need," Nuala stated as she looked at me. He looked back to see my depressed face no doubt for a minute but I covered it with a faint smile and turned away so he couldn't see how hurt I was. I got off first, eager to get this mission over with. I stepped out into the night breeze. The wind always seemed to reflect how I felt, and right then I felt alone and separated so the wind blew gently over my face. It was if saying ' do not be sad, you're not alone'. Everyone else got out and Red was the one who saw me standing there.

"Ya see somethin'," he asked.

I just walked to the rooftop stairs, opened and closed it without saying anything or looking back. I just didn't feel like saying anything. And if I did I was worried I might break down and end up spilling out everything I felt at the moment. I walked down the stairs lazily, not caring that I'm on a mission. I got to the first door and waited for the others.

When everyone arrived I kicked the door open making a bang from my foot and the hit form the wall. All is silent. I could hear Krauss scolding me for neglect of stealth but I disregard him. It seemed nothing was touched. I drag my fingers across one of the wooden framed glass cases. I scanned the room to see anything that's out of place. It's then I took notice of glass shattered in one part of the room. I quickly walk over to the sight and see the glass is from a case that held a sword Manning was talking about; at least I think it was. It was gone with a note in its place. Fancy writing decorated the front with the words 'To: Angel's Flower'. Somehow I knew it was for me and I pick it up. Krauss saw this and beckoned for everyone to come around me. Slowly, I unfolded the little card reading, "Congratulations on defeating my pet. As you probably already know, there is an elf running around. She has a gift for you, but you first have to catch her. Have fun, Reining Shadows."

I read the name over, a sense of familiarity tingled the back of my mind. And the name it addressed seemed familiar too, but I couldn't place where. It felt like a long time ago, another place…another time. Just then Manning's cell went off. He quickly answered it and hung up in less than two minutes.

"Okay we have two other sightings; one a werewolf and the other a faerie. We need to split up into three groups. Hellboy, liz, and Myers get the werewolf. It's near the (park). And Krauss, Nuada, and Stevenson will go after the faerie at the edge of (town). Go!"

Everyone got into their designated groups and left, leaving Manning, two agents, myself, and Nuala, the last person I wanted to team up with. I looked at the card again and the feeling of returned along with a scent. It was as if a switch was turned on in my head and I could smell an alluring scent that enticed me to follow. And so I did. I ran at a breakneck speed, vaguely aware of my surroundings and only focused on the scent. I kept running against the shouts and yells of Manning and the fatigue of my body had after passing the second block. The trail led into a dark alley where I heard heavy breathing and saw a hunched figure sitting near a garbage container. I walked closer until I was standing right in front of it. It looked up at me, knowing it was being watched. She was an elf around her thirties by human standards. The woman looked frightened and started speaking rapidly in a language I could understand. And yet I knew what it was, a message from Reining Shadows. The rest of the agents came and then the she charged herself at me. Manning shot her, and she dropped to the ground directly in front of me. She uttered a final word and it echoed in my mind. _Remember._ I saw something flash in my mind…a memory perhaps?

_It was dark but warm. I saw a man but I couldn't see his face. I knew it was a man by his built physique. He was talking fast, he sounded angry but also sad at the same time. I looked inn direction he was speaking and saw a shining light. A woman stood in the center and the light seemed to be coming from her. I couldn't see her face either. They kept talking, or rather shouting, at each other and gestured to me several times. I felt scared at that moment and started to back way. When I saw no one was paying attention I turned on my heels and ran. I ran as fast as I could all the way to where the light collided with the dark. I felt as if something left me, I felt empty inside. I didn't like how the darkness seemed to engulf me so I stepped into the light, not knowing who I was or where I was going._

My eyes fly open and I fall to my knees, not caring that the ground was stinging my legs from the cold that seemed through my jeans. I heard people talking but I couldn't make out words. I could feel a hand on my back but I cringe away. From the realization that I'm not alone I quickly compose myself and stand up, putting on a fake smile.

I heard Nuala ask Manning, "Is she well?" Manning answered in his usual mumble. I didn't hear anything else and quite frankly I didn't want to. I headed back to the museum and waited on the steps for the others. Manning and Nuala, along with Luke carrying the elf and Sam. We waited for the others to return. I could see Nuala eyeing me with suspicion as the cool wind blew through the empty street but I was too caught up to notice; trying to keep my defenses up while organizing my thoughts, though I could still feel Nuala's gaze on me. I heard heavy footsteps to my left and looked up to see the others with two lumps; one on Hellboy's and the other on Nuada's. Everyone started talking either about each other's safety or how they took down the demon.

I just sauntered inside, closing the door to keep the noises outside, making the building more haunting. I walked around aimlessly letting my mind wonder. I past room after room, not even glancing at the artifacts, which is not like me. I came into the room with the smashed case and the missing sword, walking up to it and ran my fingers along the wooden frame while I walked the length. I then became aware of someone else present, watching me. I whip around scanning the still area. Nothing. Slowly, I turned back around when I felt something brush past my arm. I whirl back to see a man's suit scaring me half to death, I thought I was alone, but I didn't let him see my fear. I look up but I can't see his face, just his strong and slightly built body.

"Hello Kisa..."

~Darkness reins for its Night Princess

* * *

Thank you readers and see that button down there, yeah, please review and if you have any ideas you want in the story just tell me and I'll see what I can do.

please review :p

next: Leaving Forever


	6. Leaving Forever

Chapter 6: Leaving Forever

...you've grown quite a bit since I last lay eyes upon you. I trust you are faring well," his voice was smooth, alluring. I put my guard up, defenses standing strong. At least I tried to have my defenses be sturdy.

I heard him laugh. "Is there something you wish to hide from me? You cannot," he said in a serious tone. He took a step forward as I took one back. "Why did you leave me," he demanded as he shouted. He proceeded to move closer to me. I continue to back away, running into a wall, and he proceeded to come closer. Soon there was almost no space between us. Slowly, he reached out and cupped my cheek, gently lifting my head up to his eyes. "You never should have left," he said in his hypnotic voice and actually made me feel guilty. "You could have lived a life without fear, struggle." He withdrew his hand and backed away. "Well I just wanted to check on you. I'll see you soon," he cracked a smile. I could only tell from the way his cheeks moved.

He walked backwards to the shadows and I could feel his gaze leave. I was left alone in the darkness. I stood there for what seemed like hours. I could hear the doors open and everyone loudly walking in. They walked in the room, Abe was the first to see me by the wall just standing there.

"Jasmine, are you well?" he asked. I looked up with a smile and moved toward where the plane was. I heard murmurs behind but ignored them. The plane took off. Everyone resumed their spots: Hellboy arguing with Nuada, shouting more like it, Liz talking to Sam, Nuala holding Abe's hand and Manning talking to Luke and Eric, I was sitting off to the side in my normal position. I became half-asleep, too tired to stay awake but too shaky to fully rest. I stayed like that the whole time vaguely aware of the voices that echoed off the metal walls. The plane landed and people began to unload. I sensed someone stepping closer to me, probably to 'wake' me up. I swiftly got up in one fluid motion and briskly walked out the door and down the hall, not looking back at the confused faces of the others. I hustled into into my room, slamming the door, and flopped onto my bed. Now that I was alone I was able to let my thoughts run free in my mind.

'_What is going on? Who was that man? Why did he call me Kisa? Who are the twins, Nuala and Nuada? Why does Abe hang around her so often?_' That last question stung the most when she thought about it too long.

All of these swam through my head until I heard someone knock on the door. I regained my posture and thoughts, defenses, and glided over to answer whoever it was at the door. I expected Liz, she cared for me since I met her. The last person I expected was Abe; figured he'd too busy with Nuala than notice me.

"Hello, Liz wanted me to see if you are well," he said. '_Of course_' I thought, '_he doesn't care about me._' I looked up and smiled so he didn't have to worry about me. "Why do you not speak anymore?" I just shrug. I really didn't know why. Ever since Nuada and Nuala, the Twins I call them in my mind, came I never spoke a word. "You know you could spend time with me and Nuala if you wanted," he spoke slowly. I shook my head. I didn't want to do anything with that woman. I started to close the door but he put his hand on it, preventing it from moving. "You know you can talk to me if something is bothering you," he said with such sincerity I nearly did pour out all my bottled feelings. I opened my mouth to speak for the first time in weeks. At the same time Luke came up to us saying Prof. Broom requested Abe in boothing room #2. He apologized for the hasty retreat and leaves. Thank goodness for that nearly, I think. As he disappeared around the corner I hung my head, slowly closing the door. I went to sleep, not wanting to deal with all the problems I was facing.

_I saw a dark menacing shadow of smoke its red eyes glowing onto my. I ran from it onto the darkness, my younger legs weren't carrying as far as my normal self would. I saw a figure off in the distance. I ran faster afraid the shadow would engulf, whoever they were, before I got to them. When I reached the person it was a man. He was the same one from earlier tonight. I clung onto him for fear of the creature behind me, I noted that I returned to my actual age. When he didn't move, I looked up to see red eyes glowing through the darkness. Roughly, he grabbed my arms and him form began to deteriorate, everything changes save for the piercing eyes and his vice grip. He suddenly became the monster that was chasing me. It opened its mouth. I could smell the stale air and death and feel the gust of wind, ice cold. The only thing that was tremendously hot was his hands gripping my arms; it was so hot it felt like he was burning me alive. It ate me sending me into a dark abyss of silence. It suffocated me. I could hear his voice ringing in my ears. "You shall forever be mine," he said in a possessive manner. The darkness, stale air, cold was crushing me. I screamed as loud as I could._

I bolted upright in my bed, sweat dripping from my forehead and yet I felt cold. Suddenly the door flew open to show Red with his Samaritan ready in his hand. He scanned the room. When he saw that no one besides me and him, he dropped his guard.

"You okay? I heard a scream." I shook my head and gave an apologetic look. "Well okay I just wanted to make sure you were fine," he said uncomfortably.

He nodded then left, closing the door behind him. I was left alone but I thought at least someone cares about me. I couldn't sleep, afraid my dream would come back. Normally I would go to the library to read myself to sleep but Abe was there and I wanted to deal with him as less as possible. It was early morning, the sun wasn't even up. I quickly dressed and left my room, stained with the smell of fear. I idly walked through the halls at random. Somehow I came to the library doors. I knew I shouldn't go in there but I felt like shit and soon didn't care. Hesitantly, I opened the door to see it empty. I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding. I go directly to the shelves and picked out my favorite book, _The Collection of Edgar Allen Poe._ I curled in one the soft, squishy chairs and read in silence. I didn't know when it happened but someone started waking me up, gently shaking. I fluttered my eyes open to see Nuada. I hastily back away as far as the chair would allow.

"I did not mean to frighten you," he said in a calm demeanor. Straightening his posture, he looked down at the page she was last on, "The Raven". "Why do you not speak?" I shot my head up at this.

I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know why I chose to stop talking.

"You do not like my sister," it sounded more like a statement than a question.

I waved my hands in front of my face frantically. It wasn't that I didn't like her, it's just it seemed I no longer had time with Abe for myself.

"Give me your hand," he commanded but in a gentle way. I looked peculiar at him. "I simply with to know what you are thinking."

Understanding crossed my face and I held out my right hand for him to shake. Instead, he took his left hand and held mine and his together at her eye level. I didn't know what this meant until images flashed in my mind.

My mother and I at a park when I was small. When my mother died. My mother's funeral. The kids at school looking at me behind my back when they thought I wasn't looking, talking behind me, and picking on me. Remembering all theses brought pain and I withdrew my hand. The images stopped and was back in the library. I was shaking at this point, too disturbed to care someone else was there to see me weak. A hand was placed on my shoulder but I didn't move to acknowledge them. It wasn't until he started embracing me that I began to calm down.

"I apologize," he said so quiet I thought I heard wrong.

And in what seemed like forever, I let the walls of my mind fade away until the next time I needed them. 'I know you are. You didn't know about my life. It was hard growing up by myself, yes, and I usually try suppressing those memories but now I realize that no matter how difficult it was it's a part of my life and I don't want to forget a minute of it.' I finished my thought and hugged him back. 'Come on, let's go get something to eat.' I thought as I pulled his arm in the direction of the doors.

I came out of the kitchen with a small bowl of Caesar salad, he had nothing. He watched me carefully. I could feel his eyes on me, as I took a bite. I brushed my hand next to his for a brief moment. 'Why didn't you get anything?'

"I am in no need of nourishment as of right now," he simply said.

I walked with him for a few minutes until I sensed a familiar presence coming this way, it was the Prof. with Nuala. I face Nuada, bow, and quickly leave so as to not be seen by the Prof. Thoughts of wondering if someone told him of my behavior and if they did, I didn't want to talk about them. Unfortunately, I was too busy keeping an eye on them to watch where I was going, running into the second to last person I wanted to see, Abraham. I'm so nervous my walls are put up at full force, since I don't know what to do. I bow and leave just as quickly as I came.

"Jasmine wait," he shouted back to me.

Slowly I turned to face him.

"Have you seen Nuala?"

I shot my left hand straight out parallel to the ground. He thanked me and passed. I was about to make a discreet dash from him when he called out again.

"And Jasmine, I am here if you need me."

I don't turn to face him or return any feelings. I just stood with my back to him. I knew he stood waiting for me, but I walked away. No sound, no plea for acceptance from him, just the soft thumping from my feet walking away. As I walked some part of me, a very small part, wanted him to run after my retreating form, but instead I heard him walk towards the opposite way, to Nuala. At that moment I knew. I knew I had to leave. I ran down the hall running into my room and slammed the door. I found a duffle bag in the closet, put about half of my clothes in it, took my savings and stuffed it in there too. I burst into to bathroom grabbing my toothbrush, toothpaste, and other essentials. I shoved them carelessly into the bag. The last thing I did was take out a piece of paper saying:

Bye everyone, thank you for being kind to me for the past few months. But now I think it's time I go. I think it's best if I don't come back too, you're better off not getting yourselves mixed up in my problems because that's just it, there my problems and you shouldn't have to worry about them. Also, it is becoming too complicated for me to stay here, another one of my problems. I'll just make living at the Bureau more difficult if I stay. Abe, Nuada, Red, I know what you're thinking when reading this so don't try to go looking for me. If you do, you'll just end up empty handed. Liz, thanks for being there for me. Manning, go into the closet and you'll find a book. Think of it as a parting gift, it was meant to be a present to you all for Christmas but things change I guess. I'll miss you guys, but it's for the best. And when I say that, I'm not talking about the well being of you guys but mine.

~Jasmine

I set it on the nightstand next to the book I would never get to finish. I stepped on the threshold pausing for just a moment, but a moment none the less. I moved briskly down the hall avoiding a few puzzled glances from agents I saw. All of the rooms passed by in a blur, I was only aware of the direction I was heading. I continued on my way but stopped to see a folder laying on the table in a meeting room. I rushed in and dropped my stuff down. Hurriedly I picked it up and skimmed over the contents. It had all the information on the mission they were currently on. I heard the heavy fall of a foot and recognized the energy signature as Manning's. quickly I stuffed the folder in one of the pockets of my bag and left the room. Somehow, I made it to the platform without running into anyone else. The man behind the desk saw my bag but didn't press me for questions. As I walked out I felt free, as if no ties held me down. I light breeze picked up when I walked through the gates. I never turned back, stopped, or paused to question my actions, to think about it I was doing something wrong, I just kept trekking.


End file.
